The present invention relates generally to displaying data, and more particularly to configurable user interface displays for use with data accessible via an on-demand database and/or application service.
In current display technologies for displaying database objects, a user is often provided with a set display of pre-selected fields for a displayed object or record. The displayed set of fields is typically set by an administrative user. An end user may have some flexibility in adjusting the display, but generally this is limited to selecting, on a recurring basis, which fields may be displayed. In general there are no mechanisms that allow a user to specify object display highlighting characteristics such as which fields are to be displayed, and in which order, in a prominent manner.
It is desirable to provide systems and methods that allow for personalized highlighting of certain selected object fields in a consistent and persistent, yet adjustable, manner.